Universalis
Universalis was a small alliance founded on Feb. 28, 2008. It disbanded later that year due to the Universalis-Poseidon War. It later reformed in May 2009. The reformed Universalis eventually merged into the Jedi Order in the beginning of 2010. After TJO went defunct during the spring of 2010 Universalis reformed again in July and are currently active. The newest incarnation of Universalis signed a protectorate agreement with the New Polar Order. History and Background Universalis consists entirely of people that know each other from the Paradox Interactive community off-site forums. Their CN-history started in The Order of the Paradox (TOP). However, due to various reasons and at various times, these nations left TOP to explore Planet Bob outside the well-known house that was TOP. These Paradoxians adrift found a home, or merely shelter, in various alliances. Lemeard started up his own alliance with Templar and empirica named Genesis. Frozen-rpg was the leader of UNION, a former protectorate of TOP. A new initiative from several TOP-ers was the alliance of CEN, which was subsequently attacked by TOP for recruiting its members. Some of these CEN-ers would later find their way to Universalis. The current Universalis members consider the attack upon CEN to be one of the main points when they argue that the TOP of today no longer uphold it's honourable traditions. Creation On Feb. 28, 2008, Lemeard announced the creation of Universalis on the CN-boards. Initially, the announcement attracted hostility from TOP and there were some misconceptions about the meaning of "Paradoxian". . Well aware that Planet Bob can be a dangerous place, the creation of Universalis coincided with the signing of a Protectorate treaty with the Confederacy of Imperial States. The Protectorate treaty and the creation of Universalis were announced virtually simultaneously. The First War Soon after its successful creation, Universalis found itself under pressure from the alliances MOON and Genesis. It was claimed that Universalis had recruited members from these alliances and CIS was, based on evidence MOON/Genesis said they had, pressed to drop the Protectorate. With Universalis now exposed (although hiding in peace mode), MOON and Genesis made their demands known. They were harsh and included, among other things, perma-ZI for Lemeard and Johann as well as a MOON/Genesis Viceroyship over Universalis. Evidence was proved correct against allegations of Universalis recruiting from MOON, as it drew support from the New Polar Order and the MCXA. During this time it was learned that, indeed, a member of Universalis had been sending messages to old friends that could be explained as recruiting. This proved to be a shock for some of Universalis' members, but the bonds stayed strong; the demands from MOON/Genesis were still seen as overly harsh. Universalis was strengthened to learn that many within the wider world of CN as well as within the alliances of MOON and Genesis felt the same. No diplomatic break through could be reached, however, and therefore MOON and Genesis declared war. With Universalis in peace mode, the war mainly consisted of MOON/Genesis sending spies over to entertain the various Universalis nations. The military front was a quiet one, but on the diplomatic front, things weren't standing still. Soon, negotiations were renewed and after a series of proposals and counter proposals, a compromise both sides could live with was reached. Universalis was again at peace. A time of peace The alliance of Vanguard had been one of Universalis' first friends, but (the threat of) war had been standing in the way of signing an official treaty to acknowledge these close bonds. However, with peace declared, both alliances were quick to sign the Treaty of Vindolanda, an MDoAP born out of friendship, trust and loyalty. The Second War In the middle of August 2008 a Legion nation attacked a Universalis member. Universalis decided to confront Legion about the reason for this attack and after some negotiations it stood clear that the Universalis member in question had been placed on a Legion target list. Universalis proceeded to demand reparations for the incident. An offer which was subsequently turned down by The Legion stating that it was completely unreasonable. On the 17th of August Universalis recognised that they were in a state of war with Legion and Vanguard joined in on Universalis side on August 18. Failed peace talks were held in the beginning of the war and Universalis/Vanguard decided to release their nukes upon their enemy. The war ended when Vanguard declared peace with Poseidon and the Universalis member either left Universalis for other alliances or deleted their nations. Universalis considered the war to be a great success considering the amount of damage that was inflicted upon The Legion and it's allies. Reformation The alliance reformed in May 2009 after securing a protectorate treaty with Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes. The Jedi Order In the beginning of 2010 the alliance decided to merge into The Jedi Order in order to get more involved in the world politics again. During the members time in The Jedi Order they fought in a great war and attempted to contribute to the Order with their activity. The Jedi Order disbanded during the spring of 2010 and the former Universalis members was once again found without a home. The Second Reformation After securing a protectorate agreement with the New Polar Order the alliance reformed again on July 1, 2010. Membership Although the core of Universalis consists of "Paradoxian" veterans, Universalis is by no means a closed alliance. Admission rules are tough, though. Not intended to become a big player in CN, but instead a tight knit groups of friends, admission is open only to those that the current membership considers close friends. Current Treaties *Protected by the New Polar Order http://polarorder.net/index.php?topic=60469.0 Former Treaties *Universalis/Vanguard MDoAP Treaty of Vindolanda *Universalis/Ordo Recolitus ToA The Universal Order External links *Universalis announces existence *CIS signs protectorate deal with Universalis *CIS cancels protectorate *Genesis and MOON declare war on Universalis *Universalis accept peace terms with MOON and Genesis Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations